


Two Wettings and a Spanking

by fightableomo



Series: Post Sburb [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Dacryphilia, Omorashi, Spanking, i think, omo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:46:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7451719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightableomo/pseuds/fightableomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake challenged Dirk to a holding contest. When teasing gets to rough, Jane steps in to stop the fighting. Both lose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Wettings and a Spanking

**Author's Note:**

> That was a bad summary. And did you notice this is like, the only fic without the name:subject style title? I have others, but not for homestuck.

Jake walked into the room, his shoulders high and a broad grin on his face, “Well I did it,” he announced to Jane, currently the only person in the room, “I’ve had dry nights for two weeks, I’m officially over my problem."

With his announcement out, he tossed a pack of good nites into the garbage.

Jane looked up from h book, a rather large novel, “I’m proud of you sweetie, but I hope you tossing those is only symbolic and not wasteful. It’d be a good idea to keep those around, just in case someone else needs the code or you rebound for whatever reason,”

Naturally, he pouted, “It is symbolic. And if I take the out now, it’ll be symbolic as well, but with a negative appeal.”

She sighed, “Fine, you can leave it there for now. But in all honesty, I am proud of you.”

His already bright smile grew bigger, “Thanks! But you know symbolism only goes so far, I was thinking we do something else.” He sat on the couch next to her, “I say a holding game.”

“Why on earth would we do that? You have a tiny bladder.”

“No! If I didn’t wet the bed in two weeks, then obviously my bladder got bigger, and I should be able to hold it. Plus, I’ve already wet myself in front of you so many times, that I want to prove I can actually hold it like an adult.”

She shook her head, “This is a bad idea.”

“No! I already got Roxy and Dirk to agree. Well, Dirk. But Roxy said she would ref, we just need one more player! Please Janey.”

"Why don’t you ask one of the other kids?”

“Because, I like you better!”

She sighed again, “Well I’m glad, I did only spend years with you before you knew they existed.”

“Mmm, technically I knew John existed way before I knew you,”

She pulled a blank face and stared at him, waiting for him to catch onto his own mistake.

Finally, recognition showed on his face, “No! I meant I still like you better, and I know you a lot better. I never had a conversation with John, I just sent him a letter. And you have been around for me, so, yeah. Play with us?”

“Fine.” She relented, patting his shoulder.

“Great! It’s in the kitchen so we don’t make a mess.” He took her arms and dragged her to the kitchen where Roxy and Dirk were with cups of water.

Roxy looked pretty surprised, “Huh, you convinced her? Good job. What’d you say?”

He blushed, “I’m not telling,” Naturally, he told a different story to Dirk and Roxy for why he wanted a holding contest.

Roxy shrugged, “Well as long as you’re not selling your body, I’m good. Kay, so, Crocker babe, the rule are p simple. Chug a cup of water every fifteen minutes, the loser is the first person to pee. That’s it.”

Jane nodded and sat down.

Roxy took out a stopwatch. Yes, it would be more practical to use a phone, but she was going to it this stop watch to use, “Kay, chug!”

All three of them started chugging, and immediately, Jake felt the ice cold pressure travel to his bladder, seeming to completely bypass his stomach.

He glanced at the other two, none of them seemed to be affected.

He squirmed a bit, kind of regretting this, maybe Jane was right. Again.

A light conversation started up, but he didn’t join, he was too preoccupied trying to subconsciously hold it, without grabbing himself of course.

But he did take pleasure in knowing Dirk was squirming now.

“Kay, take another chug,” announced Roxy, snapping him out of his day dream.

Jake took his second cup and downed it along with the rest of them. Immediately, he shoved his hand between his legs. Fuck, now he really regretted this.

Dirk noticed immediately, “Lalonde, isn’t holding yourself against the rules?"

“Yeah,” The blonde looked at Jake, “First warning, next time, you’re disqualified.”

With a low groan, he took his hands away from his legs and placed them on the table, still squirming madly pressing his thighs tightly together.

Fifteen minutes passed hellishly for him. He had to squirm to keep it all in, and every time he squirmed, he could feel the urine sloshing against the sides of his bloated bladder.

“Fifteen minutes,” Announced Roxy, “Go ahead and drink.”

Jake groaned loudly this time, evoking a giggle from Dirk.

“Can it bed wetter,” He spat his way, actually having the rights to say that now.

Dirk’s already pale face paled, “How did you fucking know?”

He snorted, “Please. I’m pretty sure the whole house knows. And we all know you wake up in the middle of the night crying if you don’t sleep with somebody and you crawl to Jane or Roxy after soaking your good nites,"

“That doesn’t explain shit, you idiot. I think you’re just bluffing.”

“I know. Where do you think Jane got the code for good nites in the first place? And that time you said you had rash cream for your skinny jeans?” He made a a ’psshaw’ noise, “Face it Dirky, you’re a big baby.”

Roxy frowned, “That’s enough out of you two. Just drink your damn water.”

Dirk glared at the shorter though his shades as he picked up another glass and drank it, it increasing his squirming noticeably.  
Jake gulped and stared at the cup, dreading it’s weight already. But he had started this, so he would finish it.

He started drinking it, this proving to be his downfall. He stopped halfway through drinking it, wrenching the still full cup away from his lips. The liquid spilled from it and onto his lap. Not that it really made a difference, he was already pissing himself.

He gasped loudly at the cold water on his warm lap and stood up, pushing his chair back with a clatter.

The blonde across from him started laughing.

Jake flushed with shame. No tears were in his eyes, but he felt stupid for losing. He had known what he was getting into, but he honestly thought he would last longer than half an hour.

Then the ridicule started, “You’re the baby here. A bed wetting baby who needs diapers in the day and someone else to ask for him to go pee, but he just ends up pissing himself.”

“Shut up!” He growled back, small buds of tears forming.

“No. Why should I? You get to tease me, but as soon as I give you a taste of your own medicine you give up? You give up at everything. You nearly killed three people out in the game while pissing yourself constantly and getting along with the enemy. And when we had to confront problems you made, you just gave up and wouldn’t talk to anyone. You’re a passive aggressive piece of shit that can’t handle anything, not even a little teasing when you wet yourself in the stupidest way possible.”

A tear ran down his tan cheek, that was just unfair!

“Well you’re being an ass, this is why we broke up.”

“We? I broke up with you because you were an ass to literally everyone and ignored everyone and made Jane cry on her god damn birthday after friend zoning her. I broke up with you for all that shit. And then you proceed to cry about it and had a brain ghost Dirk for god knows how long. You are a twat Jake English, and you have no room to speak, not in this matter, or in any matter.”

“Dirk! That’s enough,” Jane intervened, but it was too later, Jake was already sobbing his heart out.

Roxy frowned at him, “You had no right to do that. It’s just mean and cruel, and you should know better but now.”

“I’ll say,” Jane walked over and gripped his upper arm, hoisting him to his feet, “I think you do know better, you just choose to ignore it and do bad things. And your attitude and rudeness isn’t just a current issue for the specific time, it’s been going on for a while. Too long,”

Dirk yanked his arm away, “Oh yeah, what are you going to do about it?” he sneered.

That only deepened her frown, “Personally I think you should get a smack on the bottom for being such a brat, but I’m not your mother.”

He winced slightly at the mother part. He knew he didn’t have a mother and that never hurt him, even now. But did she really not consider herself some sort of protector over him?

His own scowl deepened, “True. And I pity the fool who ends up with you as a mother. And spank me? You would never, you’re too much of a softy. You roll over every time this idiot on the floor in his own puddle gives you puppy eyes.”

She grabbed his arm again, though this time he wasn’t able to break free. She pulled him over to the couch where she sat down and yanked on him arm.

Normally, that would bring him over her lap, but he pulled back, his eyes widening, “Wait, Janey-”

He was cut short by her sharp tongue, “Don’t Janey me mister. You had the gall to talk back to me just a moment ago, but now that I’m holding true to my promise, you try to back out? No, so shut your mouth mister.”

She let go of his arm, only to yank down his pants and boxers. Before he could protest again, she pulled him down, practically throwing him across her lap.

Before he could even get a word of protest out, she pushed up the hem of his overly large shirt and brought her hand down hard.

Naturally, he helped and bucked forward with the slight kick of his legs. It was then he realized how stupid he was to get himself into this position. His still full bladder rested against her thigh, and every time she brought down her hand, made strong by the game, it pressed against it.

After a couple smacks to his bottom, he was already squirming terribly.

Jane frowned, “Keep still or I’ll get the spoon,”

At that, he winced. He had never gotten the spoon before, Hell, he hadn’t even had a spanking before. But if Jane could beat up skeleton monsters with a baking spoon, imaging the damage she could do to his ass.

Once she was sure Dirk was keeping relatively still, she continued.

But the fifteenth smack, he was teary eyed, and all too aware of the bright room; his glasses had fallen off moments before and he was too afraid to grab them, not with the spoon threat hanging over his head.

With the next spank, he held back a sob, but just barely. He didn’t know why this had hurt so much, especially considering he had suffered so many beat downs in the past.

The next swing felt particularly hard. He bucked again, this time unable to catch the sob as it escaped his mouth. What’s worse, he was even more aware of his aching bladder. It seemed every time Jane’s hand came down, both his rump and bladder took the blow.

His bladder throbbed and he felt a trickle of urine escape. Immediately, he tensed.

No way was he going to piss himself on Jane’s lap as he was getting his ass handed to him.

Without thinking, he reached a hand down and grabbed himself.

“Hey,” Jane punctuated that with a sharp blow, “Stay still,”

He just whimpered in response; he had leaked again, and no amount of pressure was keeping it in.

She sighed, “Roxy, could you please get me a spoon?”

“N-no,” he managed to stutter out in response to Jane; it was all he could manage to say.

But Roxy returned nonetheless and handed Jane a wooden spoon.

With a small crack, she brought it down on his ass, making a bright red mark.

He let out another yelp, though it quickly devolved into a sob. Tears were freely running down his face now, and his nose was starting to run.

He leaked again, but this time, matter how hard he squeezed, it didn’t stop.

Another whimper escaped his lips, there was no way he wasn’t going to piss himself while on her lap.

He was wrong.

As soon as Jane felt wetness on her thigh, she tensed and let go of Dirk.

He bolted upright and placed a second hand at his crotch, willing the ongoing stream to stop.

Jane shook her head at the sight, her nearly black curls bouncing around her always pink cheeks as she did, “Sweetie, don’t hold it. You and I both know you aren’t going to make it, and you’re just going to make yourself sick by forcing yourself to hold it,”

“No,” he responded monosyllabically again, but it was no use, he was already peeing. His bladder was just so full, and it hurt and standing up somehow was worse than over her lap.

The small leak got bigger, dripping past his fingers and travelling down his thighs.

He couldn’t stop it, and it just kept spilling, the stream getting bigger and bigger.

It would have soaked his pants and underwear if he hadn’t kicked those off, instead it got his socks.

Finally, he just ran out of pee. His hands dropped to his sides as his breath hitched, allowing his large t-shirt to drop and covered everything. Almost everything; his red rump still poked out.

She sighed and patted his cheek, “Why don’t you go take a shower.”

He whined, tears still falling down his moderately chubby cheeks. “M’ hands are wet,” He mumbled. And it was true, small droplets of his urine dripped off his fingertips, rippling in his reasonably sized puddle.

She nodded, “Don’t touch anything but your dirty clothes and the shower faucet, I’ll grab you some clothes and shut the door, okay?” She then turned to Jake, who had stopped his theatrics and was watching on with wonder.

“And you too mister. Take a shower together for all I care, all I know is that I need to clean the floors and you need to clean yourself.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've actually had a great role play that spawned from this fic. Oh yeah, I'm totes up for rping. -3'


End file.
